Feral
by raffen1
Summary: The second part of Divine as a rouge Night Elf stumbles across a group that's history, may be deeper than she ever imagined. (Things come and go and sadly the inspiration I had for this story has gone.)


This is the second story of the Divine series.

enjoy :D

~ Prologue

* * *

Immense heat erupts around my face feeling as if it was going to obliterate it. I fight through the onslaught forcing myself up to my feet. Gritting my teeth anger erupts in me as I throw my hand at the air in front of me. Pain shreds through my body by the sudden movement but the heat is dispersed leaving me face to face with the titanic demon lord.

"You have failed me, Lissaline."

Trying to keep my good eye fixed on him I grimace in pain once again, however this wasn't from his wrath, this was from the processes of being banished in the first place.

"I do not accept failure!" He growls once again sending raged filled heat throughout the air

"Ner'zhul, the scourge, Illidan, Sunstrider, shit even when the queen of the elves opened to door for you, you still managed to fuck that up so I do not want to hear failure from you! Kil'Jaeden!"

A sudden force slams across my face re-opening many wounds sending blood flowing.

"Do not sass me bitch! I am your master! Never forget that!"

I clench my jaw glaring up at him.

"It seems your pride is too much for your own good," defenseless he easily reaches out grabbing me before pulling me up to his level, "let see how you take this, girl!"

Slowly steady my breath but the pain becomes overwhelming as I jerk sending a hellish burning sear through me. My eyes quickly gives way as I black out coming too as I slammed into the stone rocks that were below.

Slowly sitting up my hair dangles in front of me, a pure blonde.

"If you wanted me to bleach my hair, all you had to do was ask."

"Silence! Listen to me girl, the only reason I am letting you live, the only reason I will even consider allowing you once again in my service is simple, bring me the head of your wretched sister, and end the scourge once and for all. Now be gone!"

Jerking forward I find myself in a dark room, loosely tucked in bed.

"Elana! Wake up dear!" I sudden hushed but frantic whisper rings out as a man comes through the door. A human, average height with what I assume was rather black or dark brown hair obscured by the lack of light.

"We need to move!" He exclaimed again but still in a whisper as he rushed across and started to put cloths in a case. More than confused I slowly touch my head feeling my ears before pulling a strand of hair in front of my face confirming it was still blonde.

"Is something wrong?" He asks obviously seeing my confusion.

"Uh, oh no…. dear? Why the rush?" I ask piecing together that me and this man where in a relationship of sort. Getting out of bed it was obvious Kil'Jaeden put me in either someone else's place or made me up completely manipulating this man's memories of whom, or if I even existed in the first place.

"They are back, the brotherhood."

"Brotherhood?" I stupidly ask getting another concerned look out of him.

"The Defiance Brotherhood, darling are you sure you are feeling well."

Much of the puzzle comes together when he mentions the group. Most of my dealing where in the North before but I'm not an idiot. The Brotherhood was a group of masons who rebuilt Stormwind after Doomhammer destroyed it, however not being paid they became a group of cut throats working out of Westfall, which would also explain the man's dress, he was clearly a farmer.

"Here it is! Hurry!" Another coarse voice sounds put grabbing both of our attention before a loud bang makes us jump.

"There here! Hurry hide!"

With no time to even if I wanted three people barge through the door, two men who were dressed in mostly black leather, one of their face was covered the others was long, none groomed and coarse. The third was a woman, dressed in little, very little clothing.

"What do you want?" The farmer said franticly pulling the attention of the man and woman however the masked one's eyes stayed on me.

"Ah Mr. James wasn't it? The man who owns this farm?" The ruff faced one asks making it clear he was the leader of the three. Getting no reply the woman slow walked over to him, not saying anything just kneeling down beside him as he was packing, slowly picking up a shirt and putting it into the case.

Though I found the action odd I was caught off once again by the masked man's eyes still locked onto me. Annoyed at the whole ordeal I throw my hand out expelling holy energy in one precise blow as a spear of light flashes across the dingy room easily lighting the blood of the masked man as the spear penetrates his skull impaling him onto the wall.

"Elf, holy energy, in Westfall, I think we found our girl." The coarse voice man said looking over at me, to my astonishment both he and the girl seemed unbothered by the action only the eyes of the farmer became distant and twisted by the sight.

"Are you saying you know me?" I ask.

"Not quite, I know something. You see miss my name is Terrace, bounty hunter and former scourge scholar."

"Scholomance?"

"Yeah, for a while."

"So you're a necromancer?"

"A bit of one you might say." He says letting out a sigh. "Look a lot of things have changed since you last been here, I know who you are and who you work for but right now we are out of options. If you come with me I can assure you, it will make your start easier and results faster."

The girl didn't seem to have much to say as she continued to pack for the farmer who remained still and dumbfounded.

"What about him?" I ask motioning over towards him.

"He still needs to leave, my time with the Brotherhood was more about finding you but it doesn't change the fact that they will be raiding tonight and this farm is their target."

Silence falls over us as the woman stands handing the case to the farmer before forcing him out the door. Luckily he was too shaken up but say much of anything but it did leave me curious.

"Was he married to an elf?"

"Who? The farmer? No, he was married to a human, sadly she died three months ago and his stability had been questionable, that is probably why you where her replacement instead of any others, he would fall for it.

Unsettled by the thought I shake it off. With a flash I replace the gown with my armor, gleaming the same as always before shrouding it beneath a black cloak.

"If you can offer me what I want then I would be a fool not to join you, so as of now I will."

"Very well, oh before I forget this is Sam." The woman walks back in only nodding her head, "she will be joining us."

I nod in reply before nearing them.

"I suppose it would be in our best interest to head south, there are some people I need to meet up with." Terrace says, we walk out into the Westfall night to find three horses standing in front of the house; it became clear that if he was expecting to find me, he wasn't planning on all of them coming out of it. Letting out a sigh I pull my hood over my head and mount up, a ruckus breaks out a bit away near a guard tower.

"That would be our queue to leave." Without a second word Terrace lurks forward followed by Sam and then me. I'm not sure how long it has been since the fight in the Outlands but one thing was for certain, this was round two and I had no intention of losing, this time I am going to kill you, Arrayice.


End file.
